The Invisible Man
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: The Enterprise crew gets a first glimpse at a deadly foe that will resurface in the future


Title: "The Invisible Man"

Summary: the Enterprise crew meets a deadly foe who will show it's head again in the future.

Disclaimer: Enterprise and its characters are owned by the B boys (Berman & Braga) and Paramount. No copyright  
infringement is intended by this flight of fancy, and no money is being made from it.

* * *

"I just don't get it Capt'n. It was the strangest thing I ever saw. Like for a split second someone moved the control knob to the fire position." Complained Chief Engineer Tucker.

"Maybe it was the Invisible Man Trip." Laughed Captain Johnathan Archer. "Keep at her Trip. I am sure you'll figure it out." He said and headed out of Engineering.

Trip sighed again and threw up his hands in the air. He forgot that T'Pol was still standing watching him. He turned to look at her just as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he growled.

"I am unsure of the Captain's reference to an Invisible Man, when it is molecularly impossible for such a being to exist." She said in a flat voice. T'Pol's ignorance of human slang never ceased to amaze him.

"He said it because…." His voice faltered. "You see it's like this…" he tried again and failed. "Oh never mind, it was just human slang again." He turned back to his station still aware that her eyes were still on him. Even with his back to her he could feel the heat he was generating by just being next to her. If only he could tell what she was thinking. Did she think at all about him? He turned back to her.

"Is there somethin' else I can do for ya T'Pol?" he questioned in a softer tone.

"I was just curious about this expression of the Invisible Man. Perhaps there may be more truth to the saying that is known at the present moment." She said in a calm voice. She had the power to hold a man's gaze with her eyes, and she knew it. She usually used it intimidate men. But Tucker was different. He always returned her gaze. And when he felt the pressure instead of giving in he just smiled at her. That always broke her defenses down. But she could never revel these feelings to him, it was forbidden for a Vulcan.

"What does that mean? You think someone is trying to sabotage the ship?" he asked almost incredulously.

"I am suggesting nothing. Merely pointing out an option." She said. "If you need anything else I'll be on the bridge." With that she turned on her heel and moved her slim body out of Engineering, leaving Trip unable to do anything but just watch her leave.

"Oh boy!" he sighed out loud. He turned back to his console when he felt a cool breeze on his back. He turned and of course saw nothing. "Get a grip Trip." He told himself out loud.

Humans are so easily fooled, an invisible voice smiled coldly.

"Mr. Reed anything unusual yet?" asked Archer as he reached his chair.

"Nothing Captain. Are we still to monitor this spatial anomaly?" asked Reed.

"Yes for a bit. I want T'Pol to make sure the strange readings she took earlier are nothing to worry about." With that Archer took his seat and the rest of the bridge officers carried on their respective duties.

About half an hour later Trip had finished fixing the air outtake manifold. Dirty job, but I enjoy doing it, Trip smiled to himself. He had almost forgotten about the events earlier in the day when he noticed the laser tool he was working with was moved out of arms reach.

"Very funny, whoever did that." Trip called out. No one answered. He pulled himself out from under the console he was working on and looked around, no one was there. "Must have been the wind." He said aloud. When he finished working he gathered his tools and headed for his station.

"How are things lookin' Capt'n?" he asked the bridge.

"Just fine Trip, how about you? Things still okay down there?" said Archer lightly. He loved to tease his friend.

"Yup. I guess."

"No more visits from your friend?" he laughed. He looked at T'Pol who just arched a brow. He guessed that since Vulcan's didn't laugh that that was the next best thing. The rest of the bridge crew just looked at one another with strange looks.

"Very funny." Was Trip's reply.

"By the way Trip, did you get that air manifold fixed?" asked Archer.

No reply. "Trip? Trip are you there? Engineering Respond." Archer looked at Reed and that was all it took. Reed grabbed his phaser and followed Archer to the turbo lift.

They reached Engineering. All was quiet. "I'll go first." Gestured Reed.

They rounded the corner and collided with a very surprised Trip.

"Whoa!" he put up his hands in mock surrender, "where's the fire boys?" he laughed.

"Why didn't you respond when I asked you about the manifold Trip?" questioned Archer.

"You didn't ask me about the manifold Sir. The last thing I said to you was 'very funny' and then I heard the comm switch off and I went back to work. Didn't you sign off?" he asked worried.

"No I didn't." said Archer, sounding just as worried.

"Must've just hit the wrong button I guess. Sorry." Trip said.

"Oh okay. Well Malcolm shall we return to the bridge?" asked Archer.

"Lead the way Sir." He said.

"Later boys." Trip called out to them as they left Engineering. He looked around when they left. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was not right. He thought back earlier to his conversation with T'Pol. If only she would let him teach her about human ways. She might like some of the customs and traditions they did. Trip just sighed. He knew that was not going to happen. Sure they did have their moments, and there was no denying the chemistry he thought the two of them shared, but since she never showed any feelings or emotions it was hard to tell what she thought of him. Damn! he said to himself. If only she were human, yes if only. But then if she was would there still be that attraction. One of the things that was so great about them was their differences. Well there were going to be on the ship for some time, so he had time to develop a deep friendship. But the question was would she want that? Would she even want to get to know him better? He just sighed and went back to work, unaware of the figure standing behind him.

This is going to be so easy.

"There it is again sir." Said Hoshi in an excited voice.

"That does not make any sense." Said an agitated Archer. Must be the anomaly they were investigating.

"I suggest we break away from this spatial disturbance Captain." Said T'Pol in a calm voice. "All these little problems seemed to start when we arrived here and the logical course of action would be to leave and see what happens when we do."

"I agree." Said Reed. He didn't like things he couldn't explain.

"Okay prepare to break away. Engineering, you ready to break away Trip?" he asked into the comm.

"Ready and willing Capt'n." he said in an excited voice.

T'Pol looked at Archer, sensing that something was wrong in Engineering.

"What's the matter Trip?"

"Well I could tell ya Capt'n but you might not believe me." He said.

"Another visit from the invisible man?" he asked, this time not laughing.

"You might say that. Trip out." He said.

"The invisible man?" asked Reed, not liking where this conversation was heading. "Yeah something like that." Said Archer.

"The Suliban?" asked Hoshi in a shaky voice. The crew was well aware of the Suliban's capability to turn invisible and pass through solid matter with no trouble at all. But they were far away from where any Suliban would be. Then again. No, thought Archer, must be something to do with the mass in front of their ship. T'Pol had taken strange bio-readings earlier, and this could have been the end result.

"I am going to be in Engineering." Archer called out and headed for the turbo-lift. When the door did not open he tried the manual release and it to would not work.

"What the hell?" he called out to a just as excited bridge crew. He raced back to his chair. "Engineering!" he called out to Trip on the comm. There was just silence while the bridge crew looked on in wonder, trying to imagine what was happening down in Engineering.

For a split second Trip could have sworn he saw the lever move on it's own again. Not possible he thought. It's just not possible. But as he made a move for the console he felt something in his way. It was like the cool breeze he felt earlier, but it blocked his path. He was unable to get around it. As he moved his arm towards the lever to pull it back down his arm was pushed back. "What the hell?" he said aloud.

He tried to move forwards again, but this time was shoved back by the stiff breeze.

"Who is there?" he called out, picking himself off the floor.

SHHHHHHH was all that came from the empty space in front of him.

Trip felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He ran to his station to grab his phaser and felt someone grab him from behind by his forearms and pull him backwards. He then felt himself being tossed against a bulkhead. He caught his breath and tried to get to his station again. This time he took a blow to the stomach. He again lurched back but was able to steady himself on the rail.

"What do you want?" he yelled into the air.

"Try to hail Trip again." Yelled Archer to anyone who could get through. He tried to keep the panic in his voice in check for the sake of his crew, but he was thoroughly worried about his friend. He looked over to T'Pol who also he could have sworn looked worried. For Trip? Or the ship? Or both? He had no time to dive down either path at the moment, it would have to wait.

"Keep trying him." He said softly to her.

"Commander Tucker please respond." T'Pol kept responding. She tried to keep the panic down in her voice. But she was worried about him. Worried she asked herself? About Trip? Was it possible? And yet she was feeling it.

"Show yourself you coward!" yelled Trip as he tried to make for the turbo lift to get to the bridge. He again felt something pull him back towards his station. As he found himself being pulled back he grabbed at whatever he could find. It was an exhaust tube. When the steam came out, Trip caught his breath at what he saw. The being was a silvery-blue color and looked like it was wearing some sort of armor. It also looked half human half machine, but that was not possible, he told himself. It was just a bit taller than he and built very well. And for a split second he could have sworn he saw the alien smile a wicked cold smile. "What do you want?" Trip called. As soon as it was out of the exhaust blast the being disappeared again. Trip saw the lever move to the down position and he knew that was his key to get the hell out of there. He ran for the turbo lift taking one last look at his work station. So the enemy was aboard and they only had one thing in their favor, there were plenty of exhaust pipes, and they could be fixed easily. But they were only in abundance in Engineering. This is where the entity would have to be contained. He pushed the button that put up the force field for Engineering and headed for the bridge. The turbo lift was not quite working properly so he would have to get up the old fashioned way – climb.

"Is there anyway we can see into Engineering?" called Archer now with the panic starting to show. Just then some of the systems started to come online again.

"What is the status Mr. Reed?" asked Archer. "Checking now sir, be just a moment." He replied.

"Commander Tucker please respond." Said T'Pol again into the comm.

"Right here." He called as he pushed open the turbo lift doors. T'Pol made a slight gasp when she saw him. His uniform was crumpled and torn in places and he had blood stains on his face and arms.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Archer.

"I finally met the invisible man, Capt'n." said a very weary Trip, "and let me tell you sir, he is not goin' to be easy to defeat." He finished.

"Briefing now." Archer called as Trip, T'Pol, and Reed followed him out. Hoshi and Mayweather exchanged worried glances and continued to work at their stations.

"Okay Trip let us have it."

"Well first he is strong as hell. I have bruises in places I didn't even know existed." He said with a slight laugh. When he didn't get a laugh back, he cleared his throat and continued, "he stands about our height, maybe a bit taller, his color is somewhat silvery-blue and he was covered with some kind of armor. It also looked half human and half machine, if you believe that."

"How were you able to see him?" asked Reed.

"Well when I tried to leave Engineering, it grabbed me and pulled me back. And along the way the only thing I could grab was a nearby exhaust pipe. When the steam came out I was able to see him. He didn't look very pleased with what I did."

"Well at least we know he is not entirely invisible." Said Reed.

"What did he try to do in Engineering? What is the purpose of his plan?"

"You mean besides to beat the hell outta me? Good question." Said Trip flatly to T'Pol's question.

"How did you get out of Engineering by the way?"

"Well Capt'n he just pushed back the lever and then I didn't even think twice as I hit the force field button and ran for the turbo lift. I didn't have time to turn back and see if it was contained or not." Said Trip sounding weary.

"Reed I want you to post guards at each entrance to Engineering. I also want to see where every exhaust pipe on the ship is. If that is the one defense we have right now in our favor we need to be sure we are familiar with every pipe on the ship. As of right now we are on suspended duty. Trip I want you and T'Pol to work on the bio-signs she collected earlier and compare with the readings in Engineering. Reed I want you to start to re-calibrate the phaser rifles for armor piercing rounds. We need to stay sharp people. The entity so far has not tried to harm the ship, but I want it stopped before it can start. Understood? Right we'll convene at a later time. Dismissed." With that Archer and Reed left the briefing room, leaving Trip and T'Pol alone with their thoughts.

The tension in the room was so thick Trip was starting to feel himself start to sweat. I wish I knew what she was thinking right now, he thought. Was she worried about me? They continued to sit in silenced for about another minute, each not speaking, just looking at the other trying to figure out what to say or wondering what the other was thinking.

"Well," said Trip standing up, "shall we get back to it?" he asked her.

"That would be the logical thing to do." She said also getting up.

"Thanks for askin' how I am doin'" he said stopping at he door and turning to look at her.

"I can see that you are fine Commander. Why ask something to which I already know the answer?"

"Well you see, humans ask each other how they are as….as…oh nevermind." He said and walked out the door. "See you at Engineering in a bit." He called back to her. With that he made his way to his quarters. Once inside he closed the door and leaned against it. Why does she have to be so difficult? Why can't she see that I just want to be friends. He mentally beat himself for even trying to figure her out. What was the point? She was obviously not interested in anything with him. To her he might as well be the invisible man.

All she could do was watch him leave. She could not tell him that she was really worried about him and relieved when he appeared on the bridge, even if it was in a disheveled state. Her Vulcan traditions would not allow her to show her true feelings for him. She was also unsure of how to pursue a friendship with him. She had a few minutes before she had to be in Engineering so she headed for the one person she could ask these things to – Dr. Phlox.

"Well you see Human's ask one another how they are even if they can see they are okay, as a display of concern for the other. Its their way of showing they care for another person. So if someone was to ask you if you are okay, after a fight for example and you are they are showing concern for you." He explained, not sure if she understood.

"Concern? Caring?" she just mimicked, and turned and headed for Engineering, leaving the Doctor only to sigh at her absence. It would take a strong human to mentally handle her, or to even cope with her.

"Ready?" asked Trip as he and T'Pol adjusted their phaser rifles to the new setting Reed had modified before they went into Engineering.

"Yes." She answered.

He followed her into the bay and they headed to the upper deck just above the force field. "The only way we will be able to see him is if we expose a few of the exhaust pipes." She called to him.

"Agreed." He said and started cut a few pipes and point them down into Engineering. The steam revealed the being in one of the corners working on something.

"Can you see what he is working on?" he asked T'Pol.

"I am unable to get a clear view. Shall we go down to the lower deck?" she replied.

"Well the force field has held him so for, so why not?" he said leading the way. He descended the stairs keeping a careful eye on the being in the corner who was now alerted to their presence. It stood up and just stared at them as they descended the stairs. Trip and T'Pol made sure they were a few feet away from the force field barrier. Trip walked over to his station to see if the entity had tried to damage anything.

"Yup, it's been into the warp settings. I wonder what for?" he questioned aloud.

"Why don't you ask it?" she asked him.

Trip just rolled his eyes and walked back to join her in front of the force field. "Why are you here?" he called to the entity. The being just stared at both of them and then slowly started to walk towards them. Trip and T'Pol both got their rifle's ready and aimed it at the alien. It just laughed a quiet but sinister laugh.

"I don't like the sound of that." Called Trip. T'Pol did not answer him, but just continued to stare at it. Something was not right here. She knew that something was off, but couldn't tell what it was. It was a feeling but she could not bring herself to voice it out loud. Then she found the words.

"I think we should leave Commander." She called and turned to Trip with a look that he could have sworn was worry.

"Why?" he questioned.

Before T'Pol could answer the being's arm came through the force field and grabbed Trip by the neck and pulled him into the force field. "You should have listened to her, human!" it said in a monotone voice. It threw Trip against the back wall, and T'Pol could only watch as his body slumped to the floor.

"Force field off." She called. The shield stayed in tact. "Computer respond." Again there was no answer. She repeated it, but this time with more panic. I have to help him, I cannot let him die. She ran back to Trip's station and tried to turn off the field. It was not use, it was not moving. She went back to the entity and looked again at Trip's unconscious body on the floor. She fired at shot at the being without even thinking about what it might hit. The blast just bounced off with no harm done.

"It's no use Vulcan." Came the voice.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"What do I want?" it mimicked her, "I want what every unwanted life form wants, to destroy the life form that wants to destroy it." He laughed a very cold laugh. "But do not worry, I will not harm his life form just yet."

"Let him go!" she demanded again, this time holding up her rifle.

"You can try to shoot me again, but the blast with either come through and kill this form or bounce off me and kill you. You decide." He said walking back to Trip and knelt down beside him. "Either way I am in charge now." He laughed. He picked up Trip and then disappeared. The entity smiled at the Vulcan standing in front of him. What a strange reaction for a Vulcan, concern for a human. How strange. And this human, willing to risk his life just to save this vessel. Perhaps this race was worth studying. In the end he was sure the ship would lose. No race had ever defeated him.

T'Pol looked at the empty space before her. The exhaust steam had worn off and Commander Tucker was not to be found. She would have to get the bridge to do a scan for his bio-sign. There was a slight surge in the force field as she was sure the entity had passed through it. She fired her rifle as she charged for the spot but soon found herself being pushed back, without being able to fire a another shot. With that the room was empty. The field was up, the being was gone and she was unsure if Trip was still alive or dead. T'Pol got up and headed for the Trip's station to inform the bridge of the recent events.

"Can we track his vitals Captain?" she asked after filling in Archer of what happened.

"Well usually we'd have our Engineering expert do that but I'll have to get Malcolm to work on it. Keep me informed from down there. Archer out."

T'Pol went back to the spot where the being had thrown Trip. She spied a small spot of blood. She also found a spot of a blue glowing gel-like substance. She grabbed a medical tri-corder and scanned the material. With that she took one last look at the room and headed for sick bay. On the way her thoughts kept dwelling on Trip. Was he okay? Why the concern all of a sudden, she wondered to herself. There certainly was an attraction among them, but it was one that she was sure would not work. She also wondered about what the Doctor had told her earlier, about human tendencies and how to react to them. She would have to make an effort to learn more and how to react to them. She looked again at the substance in her hand. What exactly was it?

She had her answers a few moments later.

"Captain I think you better come to sick bay. I have some information on the entity we are fighting." said T'Pol into the comm. She looked again at the Doctor who readily exchanged worried looks. This information put their fight on a whole new playing field, one she thought they were sure to lose.

Oh my head! Thought Trip. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on where he was. He remembered the alien grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. He pretended to be knocked out so that way the entity would not harm him further. He remembered hearing the panic in T'Pol's voice as she ordered it to let him go. Panic? Yes there was definitely panic there. For him? He was sure, but maybe it was just for the safety of another crew member. Would she have the same panic in her voice if Reed was in trouble or even the Captain? He tried to shift again and found himself secured to a beam in the middle of the cargo bay. Only his hands were tied behind his back. He remembered struggling a bit with the entity and he even managed to secure his comm badge to the aliens back, if that was its back. This way they could track his movements. He also knew that if the crew was tracking him they would be in for a big surprise if they found the alien first. He had to get away from here. The entity came back and Trip just sat and looked at it. It found no disadvantage to show itself to him and Trip thought it was an impressive creation, daunting and deadly but certainly impressive.

"So what planet are ya from?" he asked trying to sound calm.

The alien walked over to him and knelt down in front of Trip. Trip tried to suppress a gasp as the alien moved its large deadly claw like hand in front of his face. Then the alien laughed.

"Humans are such a contradiction." It said.

"Wh-what do ya mean?" said Trip stuttering.

"You put on such a brave face but in the face of real danger you shrink back. It's such a pity."

"You lemme go and I'll show you what bravery is." Said Trip with anger flashing in his eyes.

The alien smiled, it had won, and the human didn't even know. A challenge. Why not he had time, this human was not going to win, but it might be fun to let him try.

"A challenge? Are you sure you are up for it?"

"Why not find out?" said Trip.

The entity in one fast move untied Trip's hands and was standing in front of him waiting for him to get up.

Nice try thought Trip. As soon as I stand up you'll push me back down. The only thing to do is…..

The entity expected Trip to stand up so that he could send him flying back down, so it was unprepared for when Trip charged it's legs and they both flew backwards. And so the battle started.

"Are you sure we can't kill it at all?" asked Archer in disbelief. "How did you wound it in the first place?" he asked T'Pol.

"I just fired a shot and it seemed to hit the right place. However I think it will be prepared for us the next time." She responded.

"And none of the viruses we have can harm it? What if we combine a few of the deadly ones?"

"Only seems to slow it down a bit." Said the Doctor.

"Can we somehow contain it and spray it with the viruses?"

"What happens if it breaks quarantine and affects the rest of the ship?" asked T'Pol logically. "I just can't believe that a biological being is indestructible." Growled Archer.

"What if it only appears to be biological?" questioned T'Pol.

Both Archer and the Doctor stared at her. It made sense. Afterall they new very little about this sector of space. What if there were beings here that were half human half machine.

"Half human half machine?" Archer echoed his own thoughts.

"Not a complete impossibility." Replied T'Pol.

"In that case how do we kill it?"

"We might not be able to." She said. "But we might be able to rid the ship of it."

"How?" asked Archer and the Doctor at the same time.

"Flush it out an airlock."

Archer was about to respond when he got a desperate call from Reed.

"I have located Tucker sir. I have him in Cargo Bay 1. For what I can gather he seems to be struggling with the entity."

"Can we beam him out of there?"

"Not without that thing coming with him."

"Bring your rifles and meet us at Cargo Bay 1." Said Archer as he and T'Pol headed quickly out of sickbay.

Trip knew that he was not winning the fight, in fact he was losing. He had cracked a few ribs, dislocated his left shoulder and was sure was cut in more places than he cared to admit. But he could not give in. This thing would not have the upper hand on them.

This human is of very strong will. It's body is not a frail as I first thought. He is beaten and still continues to fight. The entity was amused with Trip's stubborn attitude that would not let him give in or give up. But he was now growing tired of this battle, time to end it.

They fought a bit more. "It ends now human!" the being growled as it had Trip pinned to the floor. It picked up one of its large daggers and was about to pierce Trip with it when the Cargo Bay doors opened and all three of the crewmembers fired at once. The entity saw it coming and was able to put up its out shield but the blast of all three rifles sent it flying to the back wall of the Cargo Bay. This gave Trip time to crawl to where his friends were waiting to pull him to safety. The entity put up his invisible shield and ran right past them. Archer felt the cool blast move past them and tried to fire off a shot, but knew it was pointless – like shooting into thin air.

"Reed you go to the bridge and see if you can monitor any thing suspicious that might help us find where it went. C'omon T'Pol lets get Trip to sick bay." With that the parties went their separate directions.

"You are very lucky Mr. Tucker." Said the Doctor examining Trip's wounds, and setting his shoulder and ribs. They would heal nicely.

"Yeah very. He only broke what can be fixed." He said sarcastically.

He continued to fill in Archer and T'Pol with as much information as he could about the entity. They also told him about it their theory about it being half human half machine.

"That would seem to make sense, Capt'n. It sure had the strength of a machine, but a times it seemed like it was reasoning like a human. But is that even possible?" asked a weary Trip.

"Well we have an enormous amount of space ahead of us, who says what kind of life forms are out there. Perhaps we are the first to discover the first human-mechanical race. Or perhaps it is just a brilliant creation and we might run into the maker."

"Lets hope that doesn't happen." Trip said sarcastically.

"Captain!" came Reed's excited voice over the comm.

"Archer here."

"I have a reading on Commander Tucker. I know it's not possible, but it appears he's on the move Sir." Came a startled Reed over the comm.

Archer looked at Trip with a puzzled stare, and even T'Pol arched a brow at Reed's statement.

"Well I was able to put my comm badge on the alien without it knowin'." Trip said sheepishly.

"Next time pertinent information should be reported first." Said T'Pol rather annoyed.

"Well it slipped my mind okay. I mean I was tryin' to keep that thing from kickin' my ass!" said Trip who was not off the examining bed and standing face to face with T'Pol yelling at her.

"Well if you hadn't gotten so close to the force field you wouldn't have had to fight the being at all." She quipped back.

Archer just stared at this two most trusted senior officers with disbelief. How could they could argue at a time like this? He just sighed and answered Malcolm, "Trip put his badge on the alien, continue tracking. I am on my way to the bridge. We'll discuss our strategy to contain once we're all present." He turned back to his two fighting officers, "and you two can join me when you are done telling each other how the other is wrong." He said and walked out of sick bay. Even the Doctor had the good sense not to approach them when they were fighting.

"That's always the way it's gotta be with you, isn't it?"

"What way is that Commander?"

"Your lack of concern for anything but protocol."

"Oh I suppose you were waiting for me to ask you how you are. Is that correct?"

"Well that is part of it, yes."

"What is the other part?" asked T'Pol. She could see this argument was going no where, but there was no denying the fire in his eyes. It was a passion that was absent among Vulcan males, and she missed that. She was concerned about him, but couldn't let it show, at least not at this early stage of their getting to know one another. She just hoped that she would not push him to far, so far that he would not come back. She would be very sorry if that happened.

Why can't she ever show concern for me? What is the deal? What do I have to do to make her warm to me? He thought angrily. Every time he raised a question to her he could have sworn he saw the corners of her mouth turn up? Was she enjoying this? If that was the case then perhaps she was slowly warming to him. It would take time, but if there was hope he was willing to wait and work for it. Like the expression says, 'nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight'. Well back to reality.

"The other part is…." His voice trailed off, "the other part does not really matter I guess." He said and walked back to the table. She followed him, truly wondering if he was okay.

"Well I guess we should get to the bridge then huh?" he asked heading for the door as he did not see the Doctor and figured he was cleared to leave.

"I am glad to see that you are okay, Commander." She said softly, as she followed step behind him. She didn't expect a reply and he didn't have to give one. Trip did not turn around when she said it. He just smiled broadly and continued walking. The argument had been worth it after all.

The headed for the turbo lift and for a split second the world around them stopped as they it moved upwards for the bridge. The hunt ceased to exist, and the universe seemed to slow. No words were needed as they just looked at each other, lost in their own private emotions. The atmosphere was so thick that neither one had the power to move against it, but remained frozen in time, neither wanting to move, neither wanting it to end. But as quickly as it started it was soon ended as the doors opened to reveal the bustling energy of the bridge. Trip let T'Pol lead the way out of the turbo lift and he just followed her into the briefing room where Archer and Reed were already waiting.

"Glad you two could join us." Said Archer's words bringing them back to full reality.

Archer went on to explain how they tracked the entity to the lower decks of engineering and it was stationed there at this moment. And for the moment it was not aware of the tracking device it carried. That was there one advantage. Archer's plan was for each member armed with a rifle to surround the part of Engineering where it was and to fire all at once to distract it while Trip opened one of the smaller blast doors and it would be sucked out. In theory it was a good plan, but unfortunately reality always has a way of sneaking in where it's not welcomed.

"Everyone aware of what they are to do?" all the officers nodded. "Good then lets go."

"Just stick with me and you'll be okay." Said Mayweather noticing the worried look of panic on Hoshi's face. She softened at the remark and followed him out of the room.

Reed and Archer left for their respective positions leaving Trip and T'Pol in the room alone once again.

"Well shall we go and confront our enemy?" he asked her.

She just looked at him and didn't say a word.

"What?" he asked softly hoping to draw her out.

"I was just wondering if you would be interested in…" but before she could finish Archer popped his head in the room, "um there is an alien waiting for us to destroy it. Lets go." And he would not leave until they both followed him.

"Sure Capt'n." great timing as always Trip cursed under his breath. His played her question over and over in his head as they headed for Engineering. What did she want? Interested in what? With her?

T'Pol said nothing also and walked ahead in silence. Will I get another opportunity to ask him? Will he even be interested?

Reed was already waiting with another security guard. Hoshi and Travis were at the opposite end. Archer would take his place by Trip and T'Pol in the far corner of the lower landing deck. Trip was then to make his way to his station seal off the main entrance where they were and open the air lock. Again reality was going to show them how the best laid plans never went as planned.

"I still read it in the lower part of the deck. By the warp coil. Not sure what it's doing there, but it's there sir." Said Reed.

"Okay people lets move." Said Archer leading the way into Engineering. One inside all parties fanned out to surround it. Trip made his way over to his station and noticed that something was definitely wrong. All the power was out.

"What the hell?" he cursed out loud.

"Talk to me Trip."

"Your not gonna like it sir." He said rather angrily.

But before he could tell him the problem the unexpected happened. The entity revealed itself to them all. It was an impressive looking being. Standing a bit taller than Archer and built very solidly. It was indeed part machine, but had organic parts as well. And when it spoke it was English.

"What do you want?" said Archer raising his rifle.

"Why do humans always want to know what something wants? Perhaps it is nothing that I want."

"Then why are you here?" asked Trip stepping out from behind his station, rifle raised also.

"Because I want something." He said, just to annoy them.

"What do you want?" said T'Pol wanting to not sound annoyed.

"I want to add your distinctiveness to our own. I am here to assimilate you all." It said and laughed a rather low sinister laugh.

"Who is us?" asked Reed standing up from his position, rifle also raised.

"You will surrender to us or we will destroy you." Commanded Archer.

"Resistance is futile!" it called and aimed a pulse blast at a console behind Malcolm. The blast sent them flying backwards. The rest of the crew needed no invitation to fire and they did. Archer, Trip and T'Pol all aimed at the alien's midsection, while Hoshi and Mayweather aimed at it's back, but it's shielding stood the test.

"This is a battle I do not think we can win Captain." Said T'Pol ducking behind a bulkhead with Archer.

"Trip ready for Plan B?" he called. Trip knew full well that he was supposed to put up the shield and open the airlock, but with his station out of power it would have to be done manually.

"You'll have to get everyone out of Engineerin' sir. I'm gonna hafta do it manually."

Trip and T'Pol both stared at one another in disbelief. Each not wanting to say what the other knew to be true. One would have to give up their life in order to save the ship and T'Pol knew what Trip had that in mind.

"There must be another way Commander." Said T'Pol not wanting to betray her feelings.

"There isn't. Capt'n?"

"Make it happen Trip. Reed, Hoshi, Maywather, get yourselves and the rest of the security team out of Engineering. That is an order."

"Not without a fight sir." Said Reed firing off another useless shot at the alien.

"This is a fight we cannot win Malcolm." Said Archer echoing T'Pol's fateful words stated only earlier.

Hoshi and Travis and the other security teams were already out the door sustaining minor causalities along the way. Reed once more tried to fire but the alien was waiting and he fired a pulse blast that hit Reed in the upper left arm.

"ARGH!" he cried out in pain and dropped his rifle where he lay. Archer grabbed his gun fired off a round and ran to help Malcolm. He dragged him behind a bulkhead and with the help from Travis was able to pull him to safety confines near the exit.

"It's now or never! You have to leave T'Pol."

"Will you be okay?" she knew it was the wrong thing to ask, but at this moment with a thousand things to say before he would die this was the only thing she could manage. Her logic completely lost in her panic that she would not see him again.

Trip looked at her in surprise. Concern for him? Was it even possible? And yet she showed it. What should I do? He leaned over and planted a small kiss on her cheek and said, "I will be now." He knew it sounded lame, but it was the only thing he could say that he hoped would not scare her off. And it worked. Her gaze softened and time again seemed to stand still. It was broken by Archer's voice yelling from far away, "It's now or never Trip."

Trip, broken from reality ran to the manual release console and prepared to pull the lever. He was unaware that T'Pol never left his side. She continued to fire at the alien who of course was impervious to their blaster fire. Trip hit the lever and soon felt the cool air of space start to suck everything out. T'Pol grabbed for the nearest rail she could. Trip who was unaware until now felt himself slipping towards the open portal. Everything he grabbed for seemed to disappear literally into thin air. Then as he felt himself slipping away his hand was grabbed by another. He looked up and saw T'Pol hanging on with one hand to the rail and one to his hand. She had risked her life to save his. He grabbed on and was thankful that a Vulcan with her superior strength was on the other end. She tried to pull him up but the sucking force from space was too great. The alien also was fighting to hang on.

"Not possible!" it yelled at the two beings clinging to the rails. "I am indestructible." He continued to yell, while losing the battle to space. He would not win this fight. How strange to lose to such low tech human tactics. But if he was going to lose they would as well. T'Pol had managed to pull Trip to the rail and now both were holding on with two arms. Trip was about to thank T'Pol when a coil rope shot out from the alien and wrapped around his leg. And then it started to pull. He cried out in horror. T'Pol grabbed his free arm and held on. It was now a tug of war with Trip's life as the prize. Who would win? If T'Pol weakened for a second his life would be over. But how long could she last? The alien seeing that he had help started to yank even harder on the rope.

"HELP!" Trip yelled out to her. It was deafened by the loud vacuum of space. The alien was slipping ever closer to the edge of the blast doors, but even if he fell out T'Pol could not let go of Trip to push the button to close the doors without losing him.

"You have to let me go T'Pol. It's the only way to save yourself and the ship." He yelled.

"No. I'll not let the alien kill you Trip." She yelled back. Trip was too preoccupied with his own doom that he didn't even hear her use his pet name. Under different circumstances it would have been welcomed.

Trip started to let go of her hand.

"What are you doing Commander?" she called.

"Saving your life T'Pol. Please don't argue. I can't let us both die. But I just need to ask you one favor."

"One is it?" she resigned.

"Never forget me." He called out desperately.

"I…." She never finished.

Archer who had been witnessing the whole situation was able to slowly make his way to the console. Just as the alien was almost out of the air lock Trip let go of T'Pol's hand. He spied Archer just as he was about to push the button.

"Great timing as always Capt'n." he cursed as he fought to hold on a few more seconds until the doors were closed. Trip could feel the cold of space coming up on him fast. But just as he was about to be enveloped by it, the alien let go of the rope, and the doors closed.

He lay there for a second with his eyes closed not wanting to contemplate what would have happened if his friend had not closed the door. Finally reality sunk in, he would have died.

"Thanks sir." He said faintly.

"My pleasure Trip." Said Archer just as breathlessly as the three senior officers continued to lay on the floor in their respective positions to tired to move.

Trip gathered himself off the floor and moved over to where T'Pol was slowly getting up. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Thanks!" he said before Archer reached them.

"Good work you two." He said patting them on the back. "Come on lets all go pay the Doctor a friendly visit." He said walking ahead of them to sick bay. They joined the rest of the waiting battered crewmembers and headed for sick bay.

"What are you going to put as the aliens' name in your report sir?" asked Malcolm on the bridge. It was already a few days past and most of the crew involved was either healed completely or just about. The ship was repaired except for a few minor details and they were on course as scheduled.

"How about the invisible man?" asked T'Pol.

"That is a good idea T'Pol."

"I just keep thinking about what it said, 'we will add your distinctiveness to our own'. Who is our? I mean if we run into that alien again will we be able to beat it again?" asked Archer solemnly.

No one on the bridge had an answer, for if they did run into it again, it was very unlikely they would survive. Their technology was just not up for the battle, at least not yet.

I love these slow days, sighed Trip who was sitting at his newly fixed work station. It was just about quitting time and he was looking forward to the end of his shift. He had asked T'Pol to join him for a drink and she had actually accepted. He was eager and nervous at the same time.

"Shesh!" he said to his mirror reflection in his computer console, "you'd think I'd never had a date before." He decided to go in uniform since it was the first time and they weren't completely on a first name basis yet. He would ask her to finish the question she never got to ask him a few days ago before all hell broke loose. He tried to concentrate on his work, but it was no use, his mind continued to wander. Thoughts of what she might ask filled his head, some good and others he blushed at the mere thought of. Well it was almost time, he would go back to his room, and freshen up and go and wait for her to arrive.

"Well here goes nothin'." He said aloud to no one.

T'Pol walked rather slowly to the mess hall. She had said yes to his invitation for a drink. She had learned that human's use the phrase not so much in the actual means of the words, but rather as an excuse to get to know someone better. Perhaps I can ask my question now. She felt something in the pit of her stomach that she was not use to? Was she nervous? Of being with Trip? Well this was on a social level, not a professional one. She was glad she did not have to change out of her uniform, as she was unsure if she could handle the tension of being in a totally casual environment with him. And yet the idea excited her. Was that possible? A human male to excite her? And yet it was true. This evening would hopefully be the beginning to a long and lasting friendship. And whatever developed from there would be taken carefully. Afterall something worth having is something worth waiting for. She smiled and headed into the mess hall.

He was already waiting for her. She smiled a small smile at him and walked over. He was different and yet the same somehow. His smell was different, but it was not displeasing, in fact she liked it.

As soon as she walked in the room, Trip felt his pulse rate increase. If she could do that to him, but just walking in the room, he wondered what would happen if they ever became intimate. Then she smiled at him and he felt his face go red. Take it slow Trip, you want this one to work! He commanded himself.

"Hi." They both said together. "Here let me." He said pulling out a chair in true gentlemanly fashion. "What's your pleasure?" he asked.

"Excuse me? I thought this was just a social drink." She said slowly.

"Oh yeah, it's just a….well you see…its, um, oh what the hell, it's just an expression humans use to order drinks is all." He said stuttering as his face when red.

"Oh I see. In that case I'll let you choose for me, as I am unaccustomed to human cocktails." She said rather musically.

"Alright." Trip got himself a glass of scotch while he thought she might enjoy a fruit martini. Here goes nothin' he told himself as he gathered up the drinks and headed for their table. He was glad their shift had ended late as they were the only two left in the hall.

They both sipped their drinks and sat in silence for awhile. Well here goes another nothin', "by the way what was that question you wanted to ask me a few days ago before the Capt'n interrupted us?" he asked somewhat nervously.

She thought he had forgotten, obviously he hadn't. So he was obviously eager to see what she wanted, "I was wanting to know if you would be interested in teaching me the meaning's behind certain human slang?" she asked.

Trip was taken back somewhat by it. Of course he would teach her that and anything else she was curious about. "Sure, but first lets drink a toast shall we?"

"For what purpose?" she asked.

"Well it's a human tradition to mark a special occasion." He replied.

"Since it's a human tradition I'll let you pick the topic." She suggested.

"Okay. Let's drink to the invisible man. Whatever he was." He said raising his glass. T'Pol did not do the same.

"Before I commit to this, let's agree once and for all that there is no such thing as an invisible man." She said and started to raise her glass to his.

He smiled warmly at her. She had said the words he longed to hear.

"To the un-invisible man." He laughed. She smiled and raised her glass to tinkle against his. They both took a sip and Trip knew that from that moment on he would not longer be invisible in her eyes.

THE END


End file.
